


Berserker

by eeyore9990



Series: Porn for Inspiration [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Claiming, M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrow twisted through Scott.  This was <i>his</i> fault.  He'd accepted his Alpha status without accepting the responsibility that came with it.  He'd left Peter, and Derek, and Isaac without pack structure because he'd been so hell bent on <i>normal</i> when all concept of normality had fled from his life too long ago to remember what normal even was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> For Momomomma2, for reaching her first checkpoint in Porn for Inspiration. She wanted some Scott/Peter berserker porn, so I sort of ran with it. :D

Scott straightened, eyes glowing and face still twisted into beta shift. Stalking forward, he grabbed Peter by the throat and forced him backward until he ran into the altar, then he lifted him by the neck and slammed him onto it, crawling up to kneel over him. Sweat traced down Scott's body, a reaction to the more extreme temperatures this far south as well as the furs he was still wearing. He'd take them off soon, but first there was something else he had to do.

Something he'd left far too long, judging by the discordant feelings of anger, pain, and abandonment that battered into him from this, his most confusing Beta. Getting down right in Peter's face, Scott roared, every inch the Alpha Peter needed. As he watched, the glimmer of fear in Peter's eyes settled, muted. Retreated further into pain and helplessness.

Sorrow twisted through Scott. This was _his_ fault. He'd accepted his Alpha status without accepting the responsibility that came with it. He'd left Peter, and Derek, and Isaac without pack structure because he'd been so hell bent on _normal_ when all concept of normality had fled from his life too long ago to remember what normal even was.

"Beta," Scott said, and watched Peter flinch. Holding Peter down felt effortless, but he'd be stupid to drop his guard. Not until he'd fixed their bond. " _Beta_ ," he growled, claws pressing into Peter's flesh but not puncturing. 

Peter snarled at him, tossing his head. His hands flashed up, claws raking down Scott's sides, but he didn't let the sharp pain distract him. 

"You made me. You created me," Scott said, his voice low, slurred around his fangs. "But you are mine as much as I am yours. You are my Beta and I am your Alpha. Your father and mother. Your beginning, your end. I am the heartbeat you hear in your dreams. I am the peace that comforts you. I am the shield that protects you. I am the arms that hold you."

With every softly spoken word, Peter fought harder, until he was bowed off the altar, fangs snapping at air, claws tearing into Scott's belly. 

"I. Am. Your. Alpha!" Scott roared, and the connection… snapped into place. Like his strings had been cut, Peter slumped with a soft groan, Scott falling atop him. Every place their bodies touched, the bond flared to life beneath Scott's skin.

"Alpha." The word was too low for anyone else to hear, barely a whisper of sound, but _Scott_ heard it. He heard it with his whole body; everything inside him yearned toward it. 

Scott had felt this with Liam, to a much lesser degree. Liam was his, and he'd acknowledged that, but the road he'd traveled through the years with Peter was… longer. Wider. A superhighway of twists and turns, interchanges and construction and snarled traffic jams compared to the straight, slow country lane that was his relationship with Liam. Peter had made him. Peter had called to him as his Alpha. He'd been there for Peter's death, and seen him rise again a Beta. They'd shared Beta status together before Scott's True Alpha powers had burst through him. Their relationship would _never_ be easy. There would always be too much history and pain between them, but Scott would never again deny Peter.

Peter was _his._ His pack, his Beta, his responsibility. But more than a torturous duty, he was simply _Scott's._ The feeling of possession that swamped Scott in that moment was so overwhelming, his entire body swelled with it. He could feel each pulse of his blood as it sang to him of the need to seal the bond with his Beta.

"Mine." The word tumbled from Scott's lips, a challenge and a promise in one.

"Yours." Peter's clawed hands dug into his hair, pulling his face down to Peter's bared neck. "Just as _you_ are _mine_ , Alpha. Now, pup, bite me and claim me."


End file.
